


Palaver

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [479]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: The team has a discussion regarding favorite tv shows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/23/2000 for the word [palaver](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/23/palaver).
> 
> palaver  
> Idle talk  
> Talk intended to beguile or deceive.  
> A parley usually between persons of different backgrounds or cultures or levels of sophistication; a talk; hence, a public conference and deliberation.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #180 Media Fans.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Palaver

The team took advantage of one of the rare times Gibbs was gone and there wasn’t an active case to participate in palaver regarding their favorite tv shows. Tony's favorite show was, of course, Magnum. He regaled the team with a tale of his first convention. 

McGee not to be outdone told of the time he went to a Star Trek convention in a full Spock costume. Kate didn't have a convention story to share, but she did sheepishly mention reading fanfiction for Arrow. 

“I don't like any of them new fangled shows. Give me, Bonanza, any day.” Gibbs announced as he entered the bullpen, startling all his agents and sending them scurrying back to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
